History Shall Repeat
by Cg2nenetwin
Summary: The Soul Eater Cast have become adults and have kids. However, due to some kishins, the kids find themselves in an orphanage as soon as their born. 14 years later we find the Orphans as meisters and weapons, without even knowing about DWMA. HIATUS
1. Sorry Authors' Message

**NOTE: Before you start reading this. This an authors' message to an unknown reader who does not have an account on . Thus, the public angry, pissed off ranting of .**

To '()' just so you know, we are half japanese. If you have never heard of Japanese/Black children...well too bad!

-Nene

Also, as much as the two of us don't mind flames. Please try to keep really rude comments such as these to yourself. Really, its rude and it really hurts.

-Cg2

So we are not something we are not trying to be! And please understand we are trying to write a proper story! If you think you're so good, why don't you write a story yourself and put it on fanfiction! And also why us? There so many other stories with OCs that are worse than ours and you just suddenly chose ours! Really?...So sorry for this AN and we hope that nobody is angry with this author's message. This message will be deleted by the next chapter of 'History will Repeat"'.


	2. New Revised Profiles!

**Soul Eater Generation 2:**

summary: The 'Soul Eater' cast have become adults and have kids. However, due to some kishins, the

kids get stuck in an orphanage as soon as their born. 14 years later, the Soul Eater G2(generation 2) kids find themselves in Death City, Nevada. With new enemies, new allies, and new characters; what's not to laugh about?

**SOuL EaTeR oc DATAbase: **

S_oul & Maka's children:_

Karma A. Evans:

Hair color: platinum blond

Eye color: olive green

Appearance: same as Maka Albarn only with elbow length hair.

Weapon Type: demon scythe

Partner: Kishin Shini'e(Shin-kun) & Tamashi Eater Evans

Personality: As the one of the daughters of Soul Eater Evans & Maka Evans you cannot except Karma to not be like Soul and Maka. Karma is calm like her father during a fight, and is kind like her mother. However, due to her black blood and a curse from a witch, Karma has spasms where she goes insane. Because of that she chose Shini'e to be her meister. Karma plays the cello, bass guitar, and of course, the piano. She likes calling Shini'e Shin-kun. Karma hates studying like Soul, but can't help not to take notes in class.

Abilities: Karma can bring blades out from almost any part of her body and can wield her sister, Alma when she wishes. Like Soul, Karma's soul resonance works through music. Karma also has the soul perception ability as Maka.

Alma Eater Evans:

Hair Color: platinum blond

Eye color: olive green

Age: 13

Weapon Type: demon scythe

Appearance: same as Karma only with sharper eyes(their twins what do you expect?)

Partner: Kishin Korose(Ko-kun) & Karma A. Evans

Personality: You could say that Tamashi is the clone of Soul. However just like Maka, Alma panics when she's losing in a battle and 'Alma-chops' anyone who annoys her or her sister . Even though it doesn't look like it, Tamashi loves making friends, reading books, and studying almost as much as she loves her motorcycle. _Almost_. Alma loves her motorcycle so much she named it "Majo Gaji" based on the first soul resonance she did with Karma. Of course Karma is her first concern over anything. Alma plays the piano, guitar, and saxophone.

Abilities: Same as Karma except Tamashi has the anti-demon wavelength/grigori soul as Maka and does not have the perception ability.

_Black*Star & Tsubaki's child:_

Akira*Star(Autumn*Star):

Hair color: sky blue waist length hair

Eye color: midnight blue with a white star pupil only when she's pissed(that is the color of tsubaki's eyes right?)

Appearance: same as Black*Star in the Book of Eibon only with a ponytail like tsubaki

Age: 12 & ¾

Partner: Death the Kid Jr. and Isabella T. Death

Personality: Born as the first and only child of Black*Star & Tsubaki, Akira*Star is a meister like her father. However, instead of using ninja weapons like her parents, she uses Kid Jr. and Isabella who can turn into guns as weapons. In battle, Akira*Star is a killing machine. Outside of Battle however, Akira*Star calls herself the world's greatest Shinobi on Earth. However, Akira*Star does show signs of her mother's personality in her. Akira*Star and Tamashi Eater are BFFs. Akira*Star's only reason for using guns as her weapons is because of the video game 'Tomb Raider'. Akira*Star & Tamashi are BFF's so they say.

Abilities: Akira*Star has stealth(which means she can be quiet), can use ninja weapons, and bring out her soul wavelength as an attack.

_Death the Kid's, Patti's, & Liz's children:_

Death the Kid Jr.:

Hair color: black with white sanzu lines on the right of his head

Eye color: sky blue

Appearance: same as Death the Kid when he was younger

Age: 13

Weapon type: .38 pistol

Partner: Akira*Star & Isabella T. Death

Personality: Just like his father, Death the Kid Jr. has a OCD over symmetry. Luckily, its not as serious as his father's OCD. Jr. is serious, calm, and knows when to have fun. Especially with his skateboard; Satan.

However, I wonder who is his mother….

Abilities: Jr. has all the skills of a Shinigami: fast healing, soul perception, and Shinigami martial arts except that Jr. made his own Shinigami martial arts.

Isabella T. Death:

Hair color: black with white sanzu lines on the _left _of _her _head

Eye color: sky blue

Appearance: Shoulder-length(symmetrical) black hair, and basically the same as Jr. only with boobs

Age: 13

Weapon type: .38 pistol

Partner: Akira*Star and Death the Kid Jr.

Personality: Isabella is just like Death the Kid Jr. & Sr.; all three of them love symmetry. Of course Isabella has more control over her OCD than her brother and father. Isabella hates her full name, thus, tells people to call her just 'Bella'or 'Izzie'. Isabella loves to rollerblade with her skates 'Lucifer' on the left and "Daemon' on the right. Isabella shows signs of Liz's sarcastic words and Patti's laughter. I wonder whose her mother…

Ablilties: Same as Death the Kid Jr.

_Chrona & Ragnarok's child(ren?)(this will be explained later)_

Kuromi Gorgon:

Hair Color: Light Lavender

Eye color: white with blue pupils

Apperance: thin and lanky like Chrona only with dark mahogany colored skin

Age: 13

Partner: Shadow

Personality: Kuromi is shy like her mother, but when provoked, she will be a lot like her father: a total swearing jerk. When Kuromi is in a whole lot of pressure she takes control. Unlike her mother, who can't just seem to deal with it. However, her partner Shadow usually makes Kuromi stay outside of the battlefield from some strange reason. Kuromi is also a witch and her best friend is Karma.

Abilities: Kuromi has the black blood and has a natural armor. Kuromi can use magic to control other people's shadows as she wishes.

Shadow Gorgona:

Hair Color: black

Eye color: black

Appearace: Shadow takes on many form but her/his favorite is looking like Kuromi in a black gothic-Lolita dress.

Age: unknown

Weapon Type: Claymore

Partner: Kuromi Gorgon

Personality: Not much is known about Shadow except that she/he is apart of Kuromi. Shadow is cruel, calm, and deadly. Perfect personality for a sword weapon. However, Shadow always seems to be connected to snakes and collects them as pets. No matter how much Kuromi seems to protest against her collecting. Nobody seems to know the gender of Shadow. Shadow seems to have a great respect for Kuroda and Alma for her personality takes a whole 180 around them.

_Ox Ford and Kim's child(it really happened!)_

Sara Ford:

Hair color: black

Eye color: green

Appearance: same as Kim only with a with elbow length hair and round-shaped glasses

Age: 12

Partner: Kuroda C. Éclair

Personality: Sara is kind and upbeat. Sara is a half-witch whose intellect seems to match Tamashi's & Karma's intellect. However, still in tests Sara always seems to be in 3rd place always in tests. Sara likes peace and money. So when she cans, if someone asks her of something she doesn't want to do, she say she'll do it if she gets payment. Sara and Kuromi seem to be good friends since their both witches. That still calm down her hate on Shadow. But that's another story.

Abilities: Sara has regeneration magic & healing magic. Sara can also fly without using a broom or type of spell with Kuroda as her weapon.

_Harvard & Jackie's child:_

Kuroda C. Éclair:

Hair Color: Black

Eye color: brown

Appearance: Kuroda has his hair in a low ponytail & wears black tainted police glasses

Age: 13

Weapon type: lance with a thunder bolt on one side and a sharp flame on the other side

Partner: Sara Ford

Personality: Kuroda is cruel, blunt, and greedy. The total opposite to Sara. However, Kuroda seems to like little kids and dogs. So he does have a good side. Same as Sara, Kuroda loves money and will anything to get what he wants. Even from his allies. Kuroda is a lot like Harvar. He trusts no-one but Sara, and will get the job done even if he has to kill his friends. For some strange reason, Kuroda & Tamashi are rivals.

Abilities: Kuroda is able to bring out fire from his left hand and lighting from his right.

_Marie & Stein(WTF?)'s child:_

Frank Nathan Stein:

Hair color: Silver-Gray

Eye color: Gold

Appearance: Frank seems to be a lot like Stein when he was younger; lanky, thin, & shorter than his partner

Age: 15

Weapon type: Hammer

Partner: Angela Leon

Personality: Frankie is a kind like his mother, yet is a man of science like his father. Frankie seems to love to dissect, but only on small legal animals & enemies when he gets the chance. Unlike his father, Frankie seems to have a calming, yet complicated soul. Because of that, he can resonance with Angela easy with her energetic wavelength. Angela was the one who gave her the nickname Frankie.

Abilities: Frank has super human strength & can use his soul wavelength as an attack. Frank is also talented at fighting.

_Not really an OC but is not that known in the Soul Eater Universe:_

_Angela Leon: _

_Hair color: shoulder length brown_

_Eye color: red_

_Appearance: Angela have a tall stature like Tsubaki and is always wearing her witch hat. _

_Age: 17_

_Partner: Frank Nathan Stein_

_Personality: Angela is energetic, lovable, and a witch. However, No-one seems to care since Mifune is her guardian. Most people piss off Angela so for Frank to be her partner is a miracle. Angela carries a sword around from Mifune to protect herself & stills kicks people when she needs to._

_Abilities: Angela can use invisibility & teleporting magic. Angela can also fly with a broom._


	3. Lesson 1: Good Morning Alma Eater

**Author(s)' Notes:**

**Hello Peoples of the Soul Eater fan fiction! This is Cg2 & Nene reporting with a first time try on the fan fiction center: SOUL EATER! Flames, Advice, and reviews are all allowed! However anything insulting, even if involuntary shall be noticed and an instant PM will be sent as soon as possible. Now let's forget about the serious stuff & go, go, go!**

**Disclaimer: If Soul Eater really belonged to us two, would we be really on here?**

**Summary: The 'Soul Eater' cast have become adults and have kids. However, due to some kishins, the kids get stuck in an orphanage as soon as their born. 14 years later, the Soul Eater G2(generation 2) kids find themselves in Death City, Nevada. With new enemies, new allies, and new characters; what's not to laugh about? Revised!**

_Their both so beautiful ,aren't they?_

Huh? W-Who's here?

_Yea, can't believe they both our…_

Whose 'our'? Where am I?

_Can't believe their going to leave us though….._

…_..Yea…_

Wait whose leaving?

Wait!

**Ring!Ring!Ring!**

"Ugh. Morning." Hello folks. My name is Alma Eater. Yes, Alma Eater. Alma is Spanish for soul you know. Anyways, I'm just regular girl with unnatural hair color and teeth. And this is just one of the regular mornings of my usual boring life.

"Guess I have to wake up the others" I muttered. I arrived at the room next door to mine and opened to find a disaster inside.

The room was filled with clothes tossed around and video game containers. There was even a T.V. which was almost covered in gaming equipment.

"Oi, Autumn*Star, wake up. School's gonna start at 8:30" I said.

"Five. More. Minutes." mumbled/whined a lump from the bed in the corner of the room.

"Fine then. Guess I'll be taking your plate of chocolate pancakes made by Karma". I said, silently walking to the door.

"Karma's cooking?"

"Yup." I answered

"Wait for me~" and all of a sudden, I was tackled by an unknown force known as; Autumn*Star.

Autumn*Star wasn't as unnatural as me, but she did have her weird features. For example ever since I've know her, she's always had this weird star tattoo on her left shoulder and when she got angry, she would have weird shadow marks on her face and have white star shaped pupil. Karma thinks it because of the supernatural. Me? I think its just genetics from her birth parents.

"OI MINNA(1)! WAKE UP TO SEE THE AMAZING SHINOBI: AUTUMN*STAR! YAHOO!"

Yup, this is just one of the regular mornings of my really boring, regular life.

**DONE! & REVISED! R&R NOW!**


	4. Lesson 2: Karma A & her Monday Mornings

**Author(s)' Notes:**

**Nene:Hey People! Nice to see ya again! Ya know I noticed, but no-one tried to guess who the second main character of HSR(History Shall Repeat). Oh well. Guess I'll let Cg2 take the spotlight.**

**Cg2:Yo People. How come no-one decided to guess who was the second main character? Well, I guess I'll be nice and give you guys a hint. She's a girl! Okay? Good. So, let's head on to chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Once a upon both owned Soul Eater…then they woke up with Soul Eater manga on their laptop.**

It is 6:30 am in Gilroy, California and only one person at this time is up, running, and happy at this time. And that is a platinum blond girl named Karma A.

**Karma's POV: **

Monday Morning. My favorite time of the week! Now you must be thinking; 'How the hell could someone like the morning? And on a Monday?' Well, I just think that this how I am. And maybe my birth parents were like this. However Nee-chan**(1)** doesn't seems think that way. My name is Karma A. Just the A. And I am just a regular teenage girl with unnatural teeth and hair.

1 hour later of getting dressed and ready…

"Good Morning Karma-chan."

"Ah! Morning, Kuromi!" I responded.

This is Kuromi. She's my best friend for life except for Nee-chan. If you think I was weird then you haven't met Kuromi yet. Kuromi has mahogany colored skin which is normal for most people. However she's really thin even though she eats a lot. And she has this really short and pink lavender colored hair. Most people tease her about it. I just think it's really cool.

"Morning Miss A." said a shadow coming from behind Kuromi.

And then there's Shadow.

Shadow isn't bad, its just that she's always being paranoid of danger around Kuromi. And includes her friends too. She even almost killed Sara-chan! But that's another story. The only one she doesn't seems scared of is Nee-chan when she first met Kuromi and Shadow. But that's another another story. Am I confusing you, audience**(2)**?

**Narrators' POV:**

"U-um Karma-chan? The breakfast is burning…" Kuromi said

"Oh! Thanks Kuromi-chan!"

"Your welcome…."

"You better be thankful Ms. A. This our breakfast you know." Shadow said, standing behind Kuromi

"Yea,. whatever." Karma replied to Shadow, waving her off.

"OI MINNA!**(3)** WAKE UP TO SEE THE AMAZING SHINOBI: AUTUMN*STAR!"

"Looks like Alma-san woke up Autumn*Star first." Kuromi looking up at the ceiling.

"Morning Karma, minna." Alma said, coming down from the stairs

**Karma's POV:**

That's Alma; my Nee-chan. She looks a lot like me except she has much sharper eyes than me. And her personality is _way _different from mine. Tamashi is lazy, yet is a bookworm. She really cold to people, and yet loves making friends. I don't get it, but I guess that what makes Nee-chan, Nee-chan.

"AUTUMN*STAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR WAKING ME UP!"

Yup, this is a Monday morning of a my regular teenage life.

**DONE! R&R NOW!**


End file.
